


cubism dream

by newblooms



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cat Ears, Drinking, Grinding, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, bc he would be the best camboy, camboy!jinyoung, he uses THE suspenders tho U KNO the ones, i guess, jaebums obsessed with bc who wouldnt be, jinyoung doesn't kno how to dance sexily i'm sorry it's tru, like one scene, minor daddy kink, minor jinyoung/youngjae, striptease, uh, um, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jaebum doesn't mean to find the site, he really doesn't. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be really fast paced bc its really just porn im trying to disguise as a real fic so im sorry

Jaebum doesn’t mean to find the site, he really doesn’t. He was just trying to illegally download that Gfriend song that’s been stuck in his head for days when the ad pop ups. It happens so often that Jaebum usually just automatically exits out, but this time something catches his eye as his mouse hovers over the red X. 

The ad shows a petit boy around Jaebum's age in nothing but a oversized sweater covering what is obviously a very hard cock. He's probably the prettiest thing Jaebum’s ever seen, soft features and boyish charm, his pink lips pulled into a pout. Just looking at the boy makes Jaebum’s cock twitch in his pants. 

Jaebum doesn't know what comes over him (probably the arousal already stirring in his gut, just from one look), but he clicks the link, hundreds of possible viruses be damned. 

The link takes him to a site obviously dedicated to pretty camboys, cute little twinks in tiny shorts or thigh high stockings, the types of boys Jaebum would love to take home and ruin any other day. But today, he's looking for one in particular. 

He scrolls through the seemingly endless user pictures until he finally sees his boy under the user LitTwink22. His user pic is him biting his lip, pretty and pink and waiting to be kissed, pulling down the hem of a shirt that barely covers his cock. Jaebum thinks that he's possibly the perfect person to be a camboy, can already tell this is going to be good from the one icon. He clicks the name immediately and is taken to the boy’s site profile.

The first thing Jaebum notices, eyes caught on the moving peach character, is a banner that tells him that LitTwink22 does a live show every wednesday night. He scrolls farther until he gets to a group of photos of the boy. They’re all in various poses and states of undress, but he has the same look on his face, innocent, vulnerable, and seductive. Jaebum may, or may not, save each and everyone of them in a secret folder on his computer. He clicks another tab and finds where LitTwink does his live shows, along with past recordings of previous live camshows. There's at least 50 videos uploaded and Jaebum’s mouth runs dry as he looks through the video titles, unsure where to start. 

He figures the beginning is the best place to get started so he scrolls to the bottom of the list, clicking on the first video, dated almost a year and a half ago.

The video buffers and starts off with the boy sitting on his bed, talking to the camera about how nervous he is, how he's never done anything like this before. He gets flustered when he reads out the first comment, just a simple demand for him to take his top off. The boy complies, cheeks tinting pink. He's hooking his thumbs into the band of his boxers when the video stops 30 seconds in. A message takes over the screen telling Jaebum if he wants to watch the rest of the recording - or watch a live show - he has to be a member. 

Jaebum eagerly clicks the link that takes him to the sign up screen. The membership is ten dollars a month, plus fifty cents for any comments he makes during the live shows. Jaebum is broke, like barely makes rent broke, but figures if he only eats ramen for the next two days, he can afford to have the pretty twink in his life. So, he pulls his wallet out of his backpack, seals the deal with the creation of his username DefSoul, and subscribes to LitTwink22.

////

Jaebum gets obsessed. Well, Mark calls it obsessed, Jaebum would prefer to call it a deep admiration. He has to wait until wednesday night for a new live broadcast, but that doesn’t stop him from watching every single one of LitTwink’s previous broadcasts - some of them, _multiple_ times. Week 47 is one that Jaebum is particularly fond of. It’s the only one that features another person - a younger boy with pretty wide eyes and a shy smile that LitTwink had introduced as Ars. ( _“Ars here is in dire need of money for singing lessons, so do you think we can help him out?” LitTwink asks the camera, bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Ars squirms next to him, unsure of himself until LitTwink turns to him and gently kisses him. LitTwink works Ars’ shirt of him, the making the latter blush prettily at the exposure._

_“Isn’t Ars just the cutest thing you’ve ever seen? Look how pretty,” he murmurs, running his fingers over the apples of Ars’ cheeks. He pulls away from Ars to start reading some of the comments, biting on his lower lip. “Everyone agrees with about how pretty you are, baby. They want to see me play with you a bit, is that okay with you?”_

_Ars’s whole face is bright red, but he nods anyway, letting LitTwink take off his boxers to reveal his semi-hard cock. Ars covers his face with his hands and LitTwink tsks disapprovingly at him, pulling the hands from his face. “Let us see your pretty face, baby.”_

_He works Ars’ cock to full hardness before reaching over and getting some lube and a dildo the same color as Ars’ flushed skin from beside his bed. He taps the inside of Ars’ knees signaling for him to spread his and the boy complies slowly baring all for the camera in front of him. “Gonna open you up first,” LitTwink says to him, coating his fingers with lube. He slips one finger into Ars’ quickly making the boy gasp at the feeling._

_LitTwink works a second in before he goes back to reading comments, smirking to himself as he fingers Ars’ open. “How does he feel? Feels nice and tight around my fingers, can’t even imagine how it would feel around my cock. You think he can take another?” He turns back to Ars. “You think you can take three?” Ars nods quickly, moaning out in scattered breaths. LitTwink complies, slipping a third finger along with the other two and leans down to ghost his lips along the sharp line of Ars’ jaw._

_“Feels good, feels so good,” Ars pants, eyes slipping close. They snap back open when LitTwink removes his fingers, leaving Ars’ hole clenching around nothing. “Hyung!”_

_“Can’t let you come just from my fingers, angel,” LitTwink says, kissing the younger boy briefly. He picks the dildo back up and shows the small notch at the bottom to the camera. “It’s small, but it’s got some power to it when it’s on. A lot like Ars here.”_

_He slicks the dildo up with lube before turning his attention back to Ars and slowly inserting it until it’s buried within him. He gives Ars barely a second to adjust before turning to the lowest setting, the vibrations making Ars let out a loud squeak. “ Gonna leave that in you while you blow me, alright baby? Make sure it doesn’t fall out.” Ars breathes out shakily, but nods in understanding, moving to his knees as LitTwink moves the camera so that they can be viewed from the side. Ars let’s LitTwink get comfortable against the bed before he starts mouthing at the underside of his cock. LitTwink grabs a fist full of the younger’s hair as Ars slips the tip past his lips. It’s obscene, Ars with his pretty lips stretched around the other boys pretty cock. Ars goes to bring a hand down to his own cock that’s been left untouched and leaking against his stomach, but LitTwink swats his hands away. “No touching.”_

_Ars lets his hands rest on LitTwink’s thighs, fingertips leaving crescents in the flesh of them as he works the cock all the way down into his mouth and throat. LitTwink brings his finger up to Ars’ face, running it along the indent of his cock pressing against the swell of his cheek. “Doing so well, angel. You think I could fuck your face a little?” He asks. Ars looks up at him, nodding around his cock, and LitTwink takes the invitation, pulling Ars up a little before fucking back into his mouth. Tears start to build in Ars’ eyes but he blinks them away as the other boy continues to fuck his face, saliva and precum dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. It’s written all over LitTwink’s face that he’s close, eyes clamped shut and mouth hanging open._

_He wanks Ars off his cock by the hair just in time, shooting opaque streaks across the younger’s face. Ars looks like the center of every single one of Jaebum’s wet dreams, lips red and abused, glossy eyes, and face dripping with cum._

_“Hyung, hyung, please touch me, need to come,” Ars whines, laying back on the bed , the vibrator still buried deep in him. LitTwink takes pity on him, reaching between his legs to turn the vibrator up a notch and starts fucking him with it. Ars chokes on his breath when the older boy angles it a different way so it’s pressing persistently against his prostate. He wraps a hand around Ars’ cock, stroking him until he comes, arching off the bed and panting hard._

_“So good, angel. Wasn’t he good for us today?” LitTwink asks to the camera, letting Ars curl up next to him. “Say goodbye to the nice viewers, Ars.” Ars waves his hand, blush creeping back to his cheeks that matches the rest of his flushed body. LitTwink says his goodbyes next before ending the broadcast with a quick wave._ )  
Jaebum has watched it enough times to be able to see the scene of Ars with his pretty lips wrapped around LitTwink’s cock in his dreams.

He’s probably cum more times in the past five days than he has in the past year and he’s starting to feel pathetically like a preteen finding out about porn for the first time. He tries to focus on other things, his job, Jackson’s ramblings, his assigned readings for his classes that are starting soon, but everytime he tries to get his head back into a clear space it drifts to the cute whiskers next to LitTwink’s eyes when he smiles, or the way he giggles with his hand over his mouth. He’s whipped by a boy he’s never met, probably never going to meet, and yet he can’t even find it in himself to care. 

“It’s unhealthy, man. I’m worried about you, I’m worried about your dick,” Mark says, shoving take-out into his mouth. He had come home while Jaebum was watching week 32 (again), pounding on Jaebum’s door and telling him to get his hand out of his pants and eat some dinner. 

“It’s perfectly healthy to masturbate, Mark. The body needs it.” 

“Not six times a day, you’re going to run out of cum,” Mark replies, stealing a dumpling from Jaebum’s plate. 

“I don’t do it six times a day and I’m not going to run out of come, jesus christ,” Jaebum scoffs, shoving another piece of chicken into his mouth. “Now, can we stop talking about my mastubation habits over dinner, it’s not a tradition I’m fond of.” 

Jaebum waits and waits and waits until it’s finally, _finally_ , wednesday. He’s impatient all throughout his shift, messing up drinks and snapping at customers, but he can’t physically get himself to focus knowing that later that night he will finally get to see LitTwink22’s completely live cam session. The hours stretch by slowly, the coffeehouse playlist streaming on repetition taunting him as he makes coffee after coffee. 

He get’s off later than he should, just ten minutes before the show is supposed to start. He locks up quickly, shoving his hat and his apron into his backpack and bolting it the twenty minute walk to his apartment. By the time he shoves the apartment door open, he’s one minute late and struggling to get his shoes off in the doorway. 

“Dinner on the stove,” Mark calls from the living room couch. 

“No time!” Jaebum says, out of breath and running to his room, slamming the door shut and grabbing for his computer. He hears Mark yell for him to wear headphones and he groans, shoving a blind hand into his backpack to fish out a pair to use. 

“C’mon, c’mon, _c’mon_ ,” he shouts impatiently at his computer, waiting for it to open up the page. It finally opens, prompting his login and Jaebum pounds the keys impatiently, and then there he is - LitTwink22 live and smiling at the screen like he was waiting for Jaebum to log in. 

He looks cute, so fucking cute, adorned in kitten ears and collar wrapped prettily around the expanse of his neck. His sweater is too big for him, falling past his wrists, and he uses the extra fabric to cover his mouth as he giggles reading the comments pouring in for him. Jaebum’s never actually been able to see the comments, but they’re even dirtier than he had even imagined - explicit and right to the point. Jaebum’s fingers hover over the keyboard, wondering if it’s even worth it to send out a useless comment in the nonstop stream of filth. He chews on his lip before just deciding to go for it. 

_**Defsoul** :You’re so fucking cute_

“Oh? Defsoul says I’m cute, thank you,” LitTwink says, smiling at the screen, making Jaebum’s heart jump in his chest. “And Daddydom83 says he wants me to take my sweater off. Why, don’t you like my sweater, daddy? It’s new…” he trails off, bottom lip jutting out in a pout, but takes the sweater off anyway, revealing a smooth scape of pale skin and his cock, flushed and hard against his stomach. 

“I have something else that’s new, too.” He turns around so that his ass is to the screen so he can show off the tail plug that nestled deep in his ass. Jaebum groans at the sight, he never thought of himself as someone with a kitty kink, but LitTwink has easily changed that. “It’s cute, right? I think it suits me.” 

Jaebum can feel his own cock twitch in his pants, straining and uncomfortable against them. He shoves his pants down his legs, careful to keep his eyes on the screen where LitTwink has started playing with his hole at the request of generous donator. He gets a hand around his own cock as LitTwink slips two fingers in, mewling at the feeling. Jaebum watches him finger himself, kitten ears gone askew, while he touches his own cock in long, languid strokes. He wants to hear the camboy talk, wants to his his pretty voice wrecked from pleasure so he halts his motions to type out a quick comment he hopes the boy sees. 

_**Defsoul:** Tell me how it feels_

“Defsoul wants to know how it f-feels,” he stutters out, a moan wracking through his body. “I...It feels so good, feel f-full, but not as full as when I have a cock fucking me.” He’s got three fingers in him, rocking his ass back to take them further. Jaebum groans at his words, working his cock faster. He can see LitTwink clenching around his own fingers and Jaebum wants nothing more than to see him cum all over himself. LitTwink brings his other hand up behind and delivers a smack to his own ass, moaning lewdly at the pain, the sound loud in Jaebum’s headphones. 

“I’m,” he breaks off, back arching, squeaking out a broken moan as he comes, fingers stilling in him. He turns back around falling onto the bed and Jaebum can see his stomach coated in his own cum. Jaebum can feel the heat coiling in his stomach at the wrecked sight of him, breathing heavy and cheeks flushed. LitTwink swips his fingers through the mess on his stomach and brings them up to his mouth, sucking on his own fingers and that’s what finally sets Jaebum over the edge, coming in his own fist. 

LitTwink finishes sucking on his fingers, letting them slip out of his mouth with wet pop and Jaebum can feel his overspent cock twitch at the sound. The camboy says his goodbyes as Jaebum catches his breath, cleaning up the cum from his fist. He winks at the camera, a small smile on his face as he waves. 

“See you next week.”

////

The first day of spring semester creeps up on Jaebum too fast. He would probably give his left leg to get another month off, stay wrapped up in his warm sheets with no stress. But, unfortunately, he has an 11 am class and, if he wants a hot cup of coffee, he has to get himself out of bed. So he drags himself up, finds some semi-clean clothes, throws on his coat and backpack, and heads out onto campus, thermos in hand.

The cold slows him down, snow watering down his boots, and wind making him move more languidly against it. By the time he makes it to his lecture hall he’s teetering on the edge of on-time and late, his professor already introducing himself and the TA for the semester. He just barely catches the name of the TA, Jinyoung, trying to keep his head down and look for a seat in the almost full room, only letting his eyes wander up briefly to get a quick look at the professor and TA standing next to him. He finally finds a seat in the very last row and steals it for himself, setting his cup down and getting his notebook out. He sits for a few minutes, trying to get his head together, before looking up and getting a good look at the familiar face of the TA. 

He snaps his eyes shut, thinking, _praying_ , that that isn’t who he thinks he is. But when Jaebum opens his eyes again, sure enough, there he is: LitTwink22, a name that makes much more sense to him now. 

Jaebum chokes on the breath he didn't know he was holding and starts coughing violently, turning everyone's attention to him, including the professor and his hot TA. 

“Son, are you alright back there?” The professor asks, making the whole class stare back at him and Jaebum could honestly die right there. It would probably be a better alternative to having to look at LitTw- Jinyoung- everyday. 

He gives his professor a quick nod, stifling the last of his coughs and turning back to his notebook, cheeks flaming. There's no way he can come in here and look Jinyoung in the eyes everyday, he's seen him naked for god sakes (and much much more that Jaebum cannot think about right now in order to save himself from further embarrassment). 

How is Jaebum supposed to discuss discourse communities with a man he's seen take a fake dick up his ass wearing nothing but thigh highs? Even worse how can he do it knowing how hard he came watching said man do it?

Jaebum sinks down further into his desk; he can already feel his ears turning pink and he hopes it hasn’t spread to his face.

“I have been chosen as the new head of the english department, so this semester is going to be very busy for me as I get settled,” the professor starts before bringing Jinyoung to stand next to him at the podium. “That being said, Jinyoung here will be working very closely with you all in place of me. I have no doubt in my mind that he will do an extraordinary job and you will have no problems with him. I will still be teaching your lectures and grading your work, but Jinyoung will be the one working with you on your four tasks and the semester long research project that those tasks make up. Anything you care to say, Jinyoung?”

“Just that I’m excited to work with you all and get to know you better,” Jinyoung beams at the class, scanning the room of faces. Jaebum squirms when Jinyoung’s eyes fall on him briefly, face heating up at the gaze he’s seen so many times. 

“Okay, if no one has any questions, you’re all dismissed for today. See you wednesday.” Jaebum shoves his notebook into his bag carelessly and bolts for the door, careful to avoid looking at Jinyoung. He gets back to his dorm, sliding down the door, panting. 

Mark looks up from his seat at the kitchen table. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“I might as well have.”


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so it's been a year.
> 
> sorry. 
> 
> i'm not happy with this (when am i ever?) and it's not as detailed into jinyoung and jaebum's relationship as i would have wanted it to be but i really really want to finish it so it's just going to have to suffice 
> 
> this is probably filled with errors but it's 5am and there's a hurricane so i don't really care right now i'm sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to my three supportrers, especially e & g for listening to me moan and groan about this for the past year and thank u to cianna (happy belated bday virgo queen) and chris for pushing me to want to finish this

He tries to stop, quit his voyeuristic obsession with Jinyoung. He makes it a through classes without checking the cam site, he even misses Jinyoung’s live shows despite the urge to check nearly killing him. He keeps his eyes off Jinyoung in class, head held low. He tries his very hardest, but he only makes it three weeks. 

It’s early morning on the Wednesday of their third week and Jaebum is miserable. He’s fighting to stay awake surrounded by the smells of brewing coffee and the dead look behind the students shuffling in.

He’s too busy trying to calm down an angry Fei yelling at him for spilling someone’s latte that he doesn’t notice the bell above the door jingle until he looks up and sees Jinyoung peering at them curiously. Jaebum squawks when he sees Jinyoung staring at them, hands that had been held up in a defensive pose against Fei’s attack with her dishtowel, falling towards his side. Her towel hits him right in the face and she seems content with his grunt of pain, telling him to help the waiting customer. 

“Hi, hey, good morning,” Jaebum says nervously, looking at Jinyoung up close. He looks even more enticing eye to eye, boyish good looks that Jaebum can’t ever seem to get enough of. Jaebum knows that Jinyoung looks good without clothes, but, even after two weeks of classes, he still hadn’t got used to how good Jinyoung looked _in_ clothes. He’s just in a simple white button up, tucked into slim black jeans, with suspenders strapped on. The suspenders frame his chest and narrow hips, making it impossible for Jaebum’s eyes to stray away from his torso.He hadn’t realized how long he had been fixed on Jinyoung’s chest until he hears Jinyoung’s voice ending a sentence. 

“Huh?” Jaebum unintelligently replies, finally looking up at Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung grins at him, whiskers forming next to his eyes. 

“I said you’re Im Jaebum, from Professor Cha’s class, right?” Jinyoung repeats and Jaebum nods, repeating the way Jinyoung says his name over and over in his mind. “I just finished reading your project proposal rough draft last night, _‘The discourse community and rhetoric behind filmmaking’._ It was good, interesting, there were only a couple issues that I saw. You should come by office hours to work out the kinks before you start getting data.” Jaebum can feel the tips of his ears turn pink at the thought of working his kinks out with Jinyoung. 

“Um, yeah...Yeah, I will,” Jaebum stutters out. 

“Good, good. Looking forward to it. Um, can I get two iced americanos?” Jaebum takes a minute to register Jinyoung’s request, mind stuck on Jinyoung saying that he looks forward to seeing Jaebum. “Jaebum?”

“Huh?” Jaebum repeats before realizing what Jinyoung had asked. “Oh, right. Two iced americanos coming right out.” 

Jinyoung pays for his coffees and heads to one of the empty tables in the shop, pulling out some papers from his backpack and slipping glasses onto his face. He smiles at Jaebum when he brings him his coffee, but otherwise doesn’t look up again until someone calls out his name from the front door. Jaebum looks over at the same time as Jinyoung, head snapping to the door. 

He almost chokes on the gasp he inhales when he sees Ars happily walking over to Jinyoung’s table. 

“Hi, hyung! Is this for me?” Ars asks, pointing to the second coffee. He doesn’t wait for an answer, grabbing the cup and sipping with a hum. “My favorite.” 

“Brat,” Jinyoung sighs with no real bite behind it. He clicks his pen closed and slips his glasses off his face, giving Ars his full attention. “How are your classes going?” 

“So good. My music theory teacher is the same from last semester so he already loves me and I really like my math class,” Ars replies. 

“And the cute boy in your math class that you told me about wouldn’t have anything to do with it?” Jaebum can see the apples of Ars’ cheeks flush pink as he smacks Jinyoung on the arm. Jinyoung gasps and grabs onto his arm in mock pain making Ars laugh. “Don’t let cute boys distract you, you need to do well in school.” 

“I know, hyung, but there’s never any harm in admiring, you of all people should know that,” Ars quips, laughing again when Jinyoung glares at him. 

Jinyoung leans closer to Ars, dropping his voice to a low whisper that Jaebum has to strain to hear. “And you’re still doing okay with money, right? You’re _situation_ is still going alright?” Jaebum feels his face heat up at the mention of Jinyoung and Ars’ _situation_. He knew that Ars continued doing camshows after his cameo on Jinyoung’s. Jaebum had even gone out of his way to watch a few of them, but they didn’t have the same effect on him that Jinyoung had. 

“Yes, hyung, everything is fine,” Ars reassures. 

“And you’re still taking your vocal classes?”

“ _Yes,_ stop worrying about me.” Ars smiles and Jinyoung sighs, relaxing in his chair. 

“I can’t help it,” Jinyoung says, ruffling Ars’ hair. “I promised I’d take care of you and part of that is making sure you get to keep doing what you love. _And_ when you’re rich and famous, you can support your oldest friend who is living in squalor with his literature degree.” Ars laughs again, loud and bright, and Jinyoung grins along with him. 

Ars takes a long sip of his coffee before pushing out his chair and slinging his backpack back over his shoulder. “I gotta get going. Thanks for the coffee, hyung. I know you’re busy this semester, but make some more time for me, okay?” 

“I promise, now go, you’re going to be late,” Jinyoung reprimands, swatting at Ars. 

Jaebum turns back to the coffeemaker as Ars walks out, shuffling around so that they don’t know he’s been eavesdropping on their entire conversation. 

Jaebum continues watching him for the rest of his shift. It's a weird feeling watching him do everyday tasks, somehow feeling creepier than when he's watching Jinyoung fuck himself. The other man continues his grading, not looking up again, red pen striking the paper every few minutes. It should be boring, watching Jinyoung do basically nothing, but Jaebum can't seem to take his eyes away for long. 

He finishes up his shift, slipping his apron off with a tired sigh with one last look at Jinyoung as he walks out of the coffeeshop. 

“Hey, Jaebum, wait up!” Jaebum hears someone shout from behind him. He turns around to see Jinyoung jogging to where he is standing. “Are you headed to class?”

“I--uh, yeah kinda,” Jaebum stutters.

“Do you mind if I walk with you then?”

Jaebum feels his brain scream in panic, but manages to keep his face neutral as he replies casually, “Sure.”

They walk with an awkward tension, the silence thick and palpable between them. Jaebum scrambles for a common topic to talk about, but Jinyoung beats him to it, clearing his throat and saying, “So, how’re you liking the class so far?” 

Jaebum debates lying or saying the truth, but instead he goes with a middle ground. “The class is pretty boring, but you’re doing a good job making it bearable.”

Jinyoung lets out a small laugh, blushing at the compliment, looking down at his shoes. “I haven’t even done anything yet.” 

“No, you’re great,” Jaebum says before he can think, looking at Jinyoung. “Really great.”

They go back to walking in silence and Jaebum mentally kicks himself for bringing the awkwardness back between them. After what feels like an eternity, they arrive at the lecture hall. Jinyoung pulls out the keys, unlocking the door, and flipping on the lights. “Do you mind helping me set up for class?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Jaebum helps him get his laptop setup and to the university log in screen while Jinyoung sets up the sign in sheet and hand outs for today’s lecture. “Mr. Park-” 

“Just Jinyoung, please.” 

“Um, okay, Jinyoung, you need to log in to get the powerpoint up.” Jinyoung nods, walking over to Jaebum and punching in his log in. Jaebum’s extremely aware of how close Jinyoung is to him, torso leaning over Jaebum’s own. He can smell whatever cologne Jinyoung is wearing, closing his eyes and taking in the scent. 

He pulls back, looking for something to fill the silence. “So how did you end up a TA for Professor Cha? It seems like a lot work for a TA.” 

Jinyoung pulls up the powerpoint, looking behind him to make sure it’s up. “I had him for two literature classes last semester and he took a liking to me, I guess. The works a lot, but he’s offering me four credit hours so it’s not so bad.” 

“I didn’t know I was in the presence of a literary genius,” Jaebum jokes making Jinyoung laugh lightly. 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” he says softly, still smiling at Jaebum. 

Students start filling in and Jaebum takes it as his cue to head to his seat, eyes watching Jinyoung greet people as they walked in. Not for the first time since he’s met Jinyoung, he feels bad for having such a tainted view of Jinyoung. He wishes that he had seen him for the first time in the ugly florescent lights of the classroom; wishes that the first time he had seen Jinyoung’s whiskered smile was while he was laughing at a joke Jaebum had told him. 

He’s never felt so self conscious around someone in the way that he does with Jinyoung, unreasonably scared that Jinyoung can look into Jaebum’s mind and see all the sleazy daydreams that constantly float through his head. Jinyoung has an unnerving way of making Jaebum feel like he’s looking right through him every time they make eye contact. It’s daunting and exhilarating at the same time, making Jaebum wish that Jinyoung would both look away and keep staring. 

He watches Jinyoung walk through the rows, passing back their rough drafts until he stops in front of Jaebum’s desk, smiling as he hands him his paper. “Don’t forget to come by office hours, I’ll be upset if you don’t come at least once.” 

Jaebum nods his head slowly, staring up at Jinyoung’s face. He tries not to think too much into Jinyoung’s words, he probably just has office hours obligations to get students to come, but he still finds Jinyoung’s voice clouding his brain throughout the entire class. 

Jaebum hesitates outside the room Jinyoung had listed as his office. People pass him as he paces in front of the door, giving him odd stares. He takes a deep breath, hand hovering over the handle when the door slings open, almost slamming right into his face. Jaebum recognizes the girl on the other side of the door from his class, but can’t place her name. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know anyone was standing on the other side,” she says, giving him a glance over. 

“It’s fine I-” he cuts himself off when he sees Jinyoung come up behind the girl in the doorway. 

“Jaebum?” He looks surprised that Jaebum actually came and Jaebum’s starting to wish he hadn’t. Jinyoung turns to the girl, handing her a notebook. “You forgot this.”

“Oh my _god_ , thank you! I would’ve been lost if I had left it,” she says sweetly, holding onto Jinyoung’s arm as talks. 

“I’ll see you next class, Nayeon,” he replies, turning back to Jaebum. “Did you come for help?” 

Jaebum watches Nayeon’s face sours at Jinyoung’s lack of attention and Jaebum wonders what her face would look like if she found out about Jinyoung’s second job. Nayeon glares at him as she makes her way through the doorway, roughly slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

“I really thought she would catch the hint after the first time we met, but she still shows up every time to shamelessly flirt,” Jinyoung says, turning his back to Jaebum and making his way back into the office. “Close the door.” Jaebum hesitantly closes the door and makes his way into the room, sitting at the chair in front of the desk Jinyoung is sitting behind. The office is small, so tiny that Jaebum wouldn't be surprised if it just been a converted broom closet with a desk crammed inside of it. 

“It’s small, I know, but Professor Cha is making me run half of his office hours so they stuck me in here. I'm pretty sure it was a janitor's closet,” Jinyoung says after a break of silence. “I’m glad you came, though.” 

Jaebum nods, clearing his throat. “You said there were kinks to be worked out.”

Jinyoung looks confused for a moment before nodding. “Ah, yes, about your paper. It was good, don’t get me wrong, you’re a good writer and you seem to be very passionate about your chosen topic and that’s a good thing, but it’s also the thing that’s bringing down your paper...” Jaebum tries to focus as Jinyoung continues to ramble on but is quickly distracted by the way his lips move, pillowy and pink pushing into a pout as he spoke. “Okay?”

Jaebum notices then that Jinyoung has stopped talking and is staring at him. “Huh?”

Jinyoung just lets out a deep chuckle, “I said you need to zero in on one aspect and go into greater detail on it. It’s only a twelve page paper, if you choose too many points, there is no room to delve into each subject like needed. Okay?” 

Jaebum nods his head frantically, “Got it, got it.”

“Good. Do you work tomorrow?” 

“Um, yeah. I work the night shift, seven to close.” 

“Okay, rewrite your draft tonight with my notes and bring it to work tomorrow and I’ll come in and check it over so it’s done for when you turn it in on Friday.” 

“You don’t have to do that, I don’t want you to have to go out of your way,” Jaebum says. 

“Please, it’s no problem. It’s a pleasure, really. It gives me a reason to leave my apartment,” Jinyoung insists and Jaebum can swear to high heaven he winked. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jinyoung gives him an easy smile and Jaebum can read his heart thump against his chest as he nods. “Good, I can’t wait.”

Jaebum breaks that night. He tries so hard, so hard, not to. But he’s never had the strongest self-control and he can’t stop thinking about Jinyoung and Jinyoung’s lips and, good god, Jinyoung’s ass. 

He logs into the site, fingers moving to type in his information without even having to think about it. He gets in just as Jinyoung starts his broadcast and Jaebum’s mouth drops open when he sees Jinyoung playing with the suspenders that had been strapped over his clothes earlier. His shirt is already popped open as he moves somewhat awkwardly to the music playing in the background. If it had been anyone else, Jaebum probably would have laughed at the movements, but it wasn’t anyone else, it was Jinyoung and Jaebum was the farthest thing from laughing. 

He watched Jinyoung’s every move hyper-actively, acutely aware of every swing of his hips. Jinyoung may not be the best at giving strip-teases, but he had a certain grace to him that was mesmerizing, taunting Jaebum with every smug smile. He teases the camera, bringing a hand down his chest and then bringing it back up along the suspenders. The comments to the stream are whizzing past Jaebum’s eyes next to stream, a constant scream of _“take it off!”_ Jinyoung seems to see the comments at this moment too, looking at the screen and smirking. 

“You want me to take it off? But I’m having so much fun dancing,” he says, pseudo-innocently, almost pouting. He does what is asked, though, pulling the suspenders down and shucking the shirt completely out of his pants before moving to kneel onto the bed. “Is that better or should I take off some more…”

He doesn’t wait for the comments, doesn’t really need to, slowly unbuttoning his navy pants to reveal the top of his underwear. Jaebum knows what’s about to happen next so he slides down his own pants, cock already half hard against his boxers, and reaches over to grab the half-empty lube bottle from his bedside table. He waits until Jinyoung has his own underwear off before he takes his off, taking his cock in hand. He watches Jinyoung stroke himself for camera, a parallel to how he touches himself watching Jinyoung. 

Jaebum wants to come, it’s been so long since he got off to Jinyoung, but he also wants to reveal in it. Watch Jinyoung’s blissed out face as he continues to work himself. Watch him arch into his hand, hear him groan and whimper. He slows down, or at least tries to, watching as Jinyoung pushes closer and closer. He can see Jinyoung’s chest heaving slightly in what Jaebum knows is his tell that he’s about to come. He speeds his hand up once again as he watches Jinyoung come, voice cracking over a moan, white streaks covering his hand. Jaebum watches as Jinyoung bring his hand up to clean the come from in between his fingers and he’s gone, coming harder than he has in months.

Jinyoung comes to meet him as promised wearing the same suspenders. If he notices how red Jaebum gets, he doesn’t say anything.

//// 

It becomes a _thing_ (not that Jaebum would say that it’s a _thing_ but it is). Jinyoung comes and visits him during his shift, helping Jaebum with his project, or just sitting in the corner and doing his own work. In turn, Jaebum keeps him company in his shoebox of an office. Jaebum’s visits to Jinyoung’s site increase tenfold, though. He’s _obsessed_ , he can’t get enough Jinyoung. The guilt increases, but he’s too far gone to even care anymore. Jinyoung is around him for hours everyday of the day and yet Jinyoung is still the only thing he can seem to even get himself to think about.

He works hard, probably harder than any class he’s taken since starting college. He wants to impress Jinyoung, to prove himself. He revels in Jinyoung’s praise and yearns for him to smile the way he does when he hands over his revised works. It’s unnerves him how much he wants Jinyoung to like him, how much he wants Jinyoung to smile at him, to laugh at his jokes. It’s moved past just singular lust, it’s enveloping infatuation that he can’t shake loose.

Jaebum has his laptop perched on the side of his bed and his hand down his pants when Mark pounds loudly on his door. “Jaebum!” 

Jaebum sighs deeply, pausing the video he'd been watching (week 13) and pulling the headphones out of his ear. “What do you want, I’m busy!” 

“No you're not, you're getting off. Get your hand out of your pants and open the door,” Mark screams back at him, slamming his fist against the door once more for good measure. Jaebum grunts, slipping on the sweatpants he threw beside the bed and opening the door just enough to see Mark’s face. 

“What is _possibly_ so important,” Jaebum snarls impatiently. Mark rolls his eyes, no longer reactant to Jaebum’s temper. 

“Get dressed we’re going out.”

“No, we’re not,” Jaebum scoffs, moving to slam the door until Mark shoves his foot in between the door and the frame. 

“Yes, we are. That cute boy from my math class invited me to get drinks with him and his friend and I don’t need a third wheel there while I’m making my move. I need you there to take the friend.”

“Oh great so I have to take the loser third wheel off your hands and have to watch you pull your terrible moves all night? No thanks.”

“Oh c’mon, I would do it for you,” Mark pleads and Jaebum sighs because he knows Mark would and has done it for him before. 

“Fine, but this boy you’re trying to get better be real cute,” Jaebum groans, shutting the door in Mark’s face as the other whoops in victory. 

They get to the club sometime past eleven, music in full swing and dance floor already packed. They grab two seats at an empty table, Mark promising Jaebum that his boy will be here soon. He’s halfway through his first beer when Mark hits him lightly on the shoulder. “They’re here and man do you owe me.”

Mark points to the left of him at where he’s staring and Jaebum chokes on his drink, coughing similarly to his bodily reaction to seeing Jinyoung on his first day of class. Of course, _of fucking course_ , Jinyoung would be a part of this. That’s just how fate works in Jaebum’s life now apparently, throwing his sinful habits back at him at the most inopportune times.

Jaebum downs the rest of his drink as Mark calls the two boys over. As they get closer, Jaebum can make out Ars as the second person and he really just wants to drop dead at this very moment. 

“Jaebum, this is Youngjae, the guy from my class and this is…” Mark pauses, waiting for Jinyoung to answer. 

“Jinyoung, but we’ve met. Haven’t we, Jaebum?” Jinyoung says lowly, looking Jaebum up and down. Jaebum swallows thickly and nods silently, taking in the situation in front of him. At least he finally had a real name for Ars.

“You have?” Mark and Youngjae say together, looking between them.

“He’s in the class I’m a TA for this semester,” Jinyoung explains, looking Jaebum up and down. 

Jaebum clears his throat, face burning. “I, um need another drink. Mark, why don’t we go get some drinks,” he says, ignoring Mark’s protests of his drink still being full. 

“Hey, man, wha-” Mark starts to complain when they get to bar. 

“Be quiet for the next two minutes,” Jaebum starts, cutting Mark off. “There’s something I haven’t told you. Do you remember when I came home from the first day of classes all spaced and freaked?” Mark nods, but remains quiet. “It’s because Jinyoung is LitTwink22, that camboy I like, and now he’s my TA and I see him all the time and I don’t know what to do because I keep watching his shows even though I know who he is.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mark asks, already laughing. 

“Because I knew you would make fun of me.”

“Oh hell yeah I would. That is so funny, oh my god, that is too good,” Mark says, on the verge of tears, clutching his side. 

“Yeah, well, your boy is one too. I watched one of his shows once,” Jaebum fires back making Mark stop laughing. 

“Are you serious? You have seen him naked before I got to?” 

“Mark, help me,” Jaebum pleads.

“I don’t see what you need help with. If you like him, then fuck him. He doesn’t have to know that you know about his other life,” Mark says, like it’s simple. And Jaebum realizes that maybe it is that simple. If he likes Jinyoung, then why not just go after it? If he never tells Jinyoung that he knows about LitTwink22 how would he ever even know Jaebum knows? It doesn’t have to be an external problem (his guilt would still be very prevalent, but he could deal with that a different night) and maybe fucking Jinyoung would finally let him free of his obsession. 

“So, like, did you get off on Youngjae’s show?” Mark asks, grabbing the drinks. Jaebum rolls his eyes, grabbing the remainder of the drinks and pushing through the crowd to where Youngjae and Jinyoung are whispering. 

“Sorry, are we interrupting?” Mark asks, making the pair look up. Youngjae shakes his head quickly, moving away from Jinyoung like the latter had burst into flames. Mark slides in next to Youngjae, handing him a bottle, leaving the only empty space next to Jinyoung. He can see Mark's smug smirk from across the table when he scoots in next to Jinyoung awkwardly. 

“So, uh, class was good today…” Jaebum starts after clearing his throat, unsure of what to say. He hadn't even really payed attention in class today. Not only was it Friday, but Jinyoung had been wearing almost see through white pants that made it impossible to focus on anything aside from his ass 

“I don't really want to talk about class, if that's alright? I just want to have fun tonight.” Jaebum nods, taking a big sip of his drink. He watches as Jinyoung does the same, lips curling around the bottle and adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. His face heats up when Jinyoung catches him staring, tongue peeking out to lick the extra moisture on his lips. The seductiveness of It feels intentional and Jaebum has to remind himself to stop staring at Jinyoung's mouth. “Jaebum, do you want to dance?” 

Jaebum nods again, apparently incapable of forming words and let's Jinyoung lead them to the dance floor. 

Jinyoung is too close all at once, his warmth seeping into Jaebum from where he's pressed against him. He wraps a hand around the back of Jaebum’s neck and moves to the extreme thump of the music of the club. Jinyoung’s ass grinds into Jaebum's crotch and his senses feel overwhelmed with everything Jinyoung. Jinyoung turns suddenly so they're face to face, the obnoxious neon lights of the club casting his features in hues of blue and purple. He's still got his hand around Jaebum's neck and he's smiling lightly. “Jaebum, you're barely moving,” he says somewhat breathless. 

“Sorry, I'm not a very good dancer,” Jaebum lies. He's actually a halfway decent dancer when he's not sporting a semi and doesn't have a Jinyoung grinding against him. 

“Really? That surprises me. You look like you know how to move your hips,” Jinyoung whispers the last part into his ears and if Jaebum wasn't sure about Jinyoung flirting with him earlier, he's pretty certain about it know. “Can I tell you a secret, Jaebum?” 

Jaebum stays quiet, silently nodding as he licks his lips. Jinyoung watches the movement, slowly moving his eyes from Jaebum's lips to his eyes and back down once again. They've stopped moving, perfectly still surrounded by a mess of people thrashing around them. Jinyoung leans up so his mouth is so close to Jaebum's ear he can feel his hot breath. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand tall, a slight shiver going up his spine. “I've wanted to kiss you since the first day of class.” 

Jinyoung moves back, smirking at what Jaebum is sure is a stupid gracing his face. His heart pounds against his chest as Jinyoung looks at his lips again before closing in and actually doing it. Jinyoung doesn't seem to mind that Jaebum doesn't move his mouth against his own, just gives him a second to catch up, grinning against Jaebum's mouth when his brain finally kicks into gear and he's pressing back. Jaebum's hands find Jinyoung's hips and pull him closer. Kissing Jinyoung is different than he had dreamed, more forceful and dominating, rough against his lips. He can feel Jinyoung's hands holding his neck and the side of his face and it makes Jaebum's knees a little weak. “Take me back to your place.”

Jinyoung doesn't have to ask twice and Jaebum's guessing he rarely ever does. He doesn't bother telling Mark he's leaving, not that his roommate would even notice his absence ( he probably wouldn't even notice someone stealing the shirt off his back with Youngjae in front of him). Jinyoung's all hands in the back of the cab Jaebum's called for them, letting them roam over Jaebum's chest and his mouth attacks his neck. He gives the cab driver an extra twenty for his trouble. 

Its an eerie feeling having Jinyoung sitting on his bed, stripping off his shirt. It feels unnatural, like Jinyoung has climbed out of his laptop during one of his camshows. He can't stop staring, can't stop touching, making sure he's really there. Jinyoung's stripped down to his underwear and Jaebum is still staring at him fully dressed. “Can you stop staring for a second and take your shirt off, I want something to stare at, too,” Jinyoung snips, staring at him with hazy eyes. Jaebum snaps into action, removing his shirt and jeans in what feels like record breaking time. Jinyoung must have noticed how quickly he was moving, laughing from where he's watching Jaebum from the bed, lazily palming himself through his underwear. 

Jaebum climbs next to him on the bed, revealing in the fact that he gets to touch Jinyoung. He can finally feel him under his fingertips, can finally see the flush of his cheeks in person, can finally hears Jinyoung’s breathy moans in his ear when Jaebum sucks a little too hard at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Jaebum feels set on taking his time to enjoy every piece of Jinyoung, letting his hands and his mouth roam where every where they landed. Jinyoung has other ideas. 

He pushes, impatient at Jaebum's shoulders until he falls back onto the mattress, climbing ontop of him and grinding his ass down. He kisses Jaebum with the same roughness and fervor he had maintained all night. He climbs off of Jaebum as quickly as he had onto him, removing his underwear and tearing through Jaebum's bedside table like it was his own. He smirks when he finds what he's looks for and tosses the lube and condom onto the bed next to wear Jaebum is still lying, speechless. “Well, c’mon, off with them,” Jinyoung says, pulling at Jaebum's underwear until Jaebum arches his hips up letting Jinyoung slip them off of him. 

He climbs back onto the bed, resting on Jaebum's thighs as he reaches for the lube coating his fingers. Jaebum watches as he reaches behind him and works himself open. Jaebum feels oddly like he's still watching Jinyoung's show, like he's not even really apart of this until Jinyoung gasps out his name, eyes fluttering shut. Jaebum grabs the condom, slipping it on and coating himself with extra lube. Jinyoung watches him work his cock as he adds another fingers, bottom lip pulling between his teeth. His chest is flushed pink, spreading up his neck and, god, he looks so fucking gorgeous. His voice cracks on a moan as Jinyoung removes his fingers, only to wrap them around Jaebum's cock. He lines up Jaebum's cock and bottoms out with what Jaebum knows is practiced ease. 

He pushes his hands against Jaebum's chest as he starts to ride him, mouth falling open and bangs already plastered to his forehead. And if Jaebum could remember one image for the rest of his life, it would probably be this one. 

“Jaebum, _fuc_ -” Jinyoung gets cut off by his own moan as Jaebum slams his hips up to meet Jinyoung's movements. Jaebum presses his hands into Jinyoung's hips so strongly he's sure they'll leave marks, but Jinyoung doesn't seem to mind. Jinyoung leans down lower, biting into Jaebum's shoulder as Jaebum thrusts up particularly hard. “There, yeah, fuck,” Jinyoung mumbles, muffled by Jaebum's skin. 

Jaebum can feel himself getting closer and closer. He lets go of one of Jinyoung's hips, reaching down and wrapping a hand around Jinyoung's cock making the other man shudder. “Jae-fuck, _Jaebum_. I-” Jaebum knows, he can feel Jinyoung's rhythm get unsteady as he chases his release, canting up into Jaebum's fist. He comes, groaning Jaebum's name into his shoulder, streaks of white covering Jaebum's hand and stomach. He clenches around Jaebum's cock, weakly moving through his aftershocks, but it's enough to have Jaebum arching his hips into him and he comes. 

If Jaebum thought Jinyoung was pretty riding his cock, it's nothing compared to him after he's come. He's completely flushed, eyes half lidded and lips swollen from biting on them. He collapses next to Jaebum, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and latching onto Jaebum's arm before letting his eyes fall shut. Jaebum watches him as he catches his breath, removing the condom and chucking it into the waste bin. He doesn't want to disturb Jinyoung so he grabs the first thing he can find laying on the floor and wipes himself off before pulling Jinyoung more into his arms and letting himself fall asleep.

//// 

Jaebum wakes before Jinyoung, the other boy still pressed against him, mouth hanging open in a rare act of childishness. Jaebum removes himself from Jinyoung's embrace, careful to replace himself with a pillow, and makes his way to the kitchen set on making Jinyoung at least a cup of coffee.

Mark is already up, scooping mouthfuls of cinnamon toast crunch into his mouth. He grins when he sees Jaebum, cereal on full display. 

“Shut your mouth, that's disgusting,” Jaebum says, turning on the coffeemaker. 

“Not as disgusting as all the things I know you did last night,” Mark remarks, raising his eyebrows up and down. “Or that I did last night,” he tacks on, grinning stupidly. 

“I'm surprised you and Youngjae didn't just fuck in the middle of the club.” 

“Like you're one to talk, you and Jinyoung were sucking faces in the middle of the dance floor. People were staring, man, it was quite the show,” Mark retorts, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth. Jaebum's cheeks heat up so he turns away placing his cup under the coffee maker and pressing the button for the biggest amount. 

“Where is Youngjae, anyway?” Jaebum asks, desperate to change the subject. 

“He already left, had vocal lessons or something. Don't try to change the subject. I can't believe you really fucked LitTwink22, it's truly just unbelievable, after all this time. You re-”

“What did you just say?” Mark gets cut off by Jinyoung's voice in the doorway, looking between them with a look that could only be described as an awful mix of betrayal and anger. Jaebum opens his mouth, but the words get caught in this throat. “You _knew_?” Jinyoung spits out venomously. Jinyoung's chest heaves in anger and Jaebum can feel his heart beat loudly in his ears. 

This wasn't supposed to happen, Jinyoung was never supposed to find out. He was never supposed to know Jaebum knew, that's what Mark said, that was the plan. But know Jinyoung was looking between waiting for them to say something, _anything_. Jaebum tried, opening his mouth over and over, searching for something to say, some excuse. 

“How long?” Jinyoung asks, finally. Jaebum says nothing. “Jaebum, how long have you known.” 

The sheer anger that drops from Jinyoung's words has Jaebum flinch, but pulls the words from his where they've been pasted to the inside of his mouth. “S-Since the first day of class,” he stutters out quietly. 

It's quiet again. Jaebum can feel the tension sticking to his skin and he can see tears in the corners of Jinyoung's eyes. 

“So,” Jinyoung's voice cracks as the syllable leaves his mouth. He looks more hurt than angry now and Jaebum can't tell which is worse. “So this was what? All just a ploy to sleep with me? Every time we met was just all part of the master plan to sleep with the slutty camboy?”

“No! No, Jinyoung, please that's no-” 

Jinyoung doesn't wait for him to answer, storming into Jaebum's room and back out with his clothes before Jaebum's brain even process the need to follow him. 

“I hope you had your fun,” Jinyoung says to him, voice detached and soft before he slams the door to Jaebum's apartment. 

Mark's gone when Jaebum turns around and that's probably for the best, if he saw his roommate he would probably break his nose. 

He drags himself back into his room, coffee forgotten, and suddenly a whole lot more tired than when he had woken up. He lays back in bed and groans when he can still feel Jinyoung's warmth soaked into the sheets. It doesn't take him long to fall back asleep, but it doesn't last very long and when he wakes the first thing he does is delete his account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the eye of a hurricane there is smut
> 
> comments are always appreciated, i really read and love every single one i get even if i don't reply i promise 
> 
> here's to hoping the next part doesn't take another year 
> 
> \- a


End file.
